willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Creep
Creep is a student that is attending the Monster School. He is a lazy Creeper that always makes the other students do work for him or he steals others work from student's to get an easy A, this outrages Blaise who strongly hates him. Role In the Series Creep is a creeper that is very lazy and steals students' work, but ends up getting beat up. In Crafting, Creep received some Oak wood so he made some planks, then sticks and started crafting. Later in the video, Zombieswine stole one of his planks without suspiscion. At the end of the video, he was shown with a wooden pickaxe. He got a D. A theory on why he took so long to make the pick and why he got a D is that 1 wood isn't enough to make an important pick so he had to steal some wood making a still poor quality, yet believable pick as any other material would be proof that he cheated. In Cooking, he quickly tried to steal Mucus' cake and turn it in as his own as he drowned but he prevented that and took the creeper out of the room to mercilessly beat him up until passing out. Later on, Creep came back just in time for his turn and put TNT into the furnace, devastating the home eco. room. He got an F. In Stealing, he made a 2-4 group with Endie, Zombee and Mucus. He got in the house along with Zombee and Mucus thanks to Ghist. He got past the iron golem guard by asking him to let him pass. The golem allowed him through due to being a creeper. Later, he got past a lava pit thanks to Endie acting like a bridge (replacing Zombee (who died in the lava) in the group with Endie). Later, after Mucus triggered himself in a trap, Endie showed him the way to the valuables. Creep managed to steal some valuables (a Diamond, a Diamond Pick and a Golden Ingot) & the chest holding them chest and made his way back (escaping the lava pit trap and leaving a hipnotised Endie behind). He got a C. In Meet the Students, he stole a book from Endie and nodded at the viewer (breaking the forth wall (being the first in Monster School to do so.)). The video describes his stealing. He also appears in the bully Zombieswine's video part in which he got tripped by him. In Hiding, he was paired up with Zombee and Endie to hide from players. When Endie gave Zombee a leaf block to hide at, Creep hid behind him as Endie went up into a tree. After a human destroyed the leaves, the human tried to slay Creep but this was foiled by Endie to which he and Zombee laughed. Later, a panicking Zombee ran back to Creep revealing that the human had followed them, they retreated as Other Endie was summoned, after the battle, the fellow teammates applauded once again and Creep came back with Endie to knock out the human with some wood before returning. He got an E. In The 100 Sub Party, his dance involved headbutting the floor. He was also very excited to eat the cake and when ZombieSwine tried to steal it, he tried to fight back by exploding, unfortunately before he could, he got hit in the knee, fell to the ground and kicked into a subscriber. In Brewing, he was given water bottles and put some gunpowder to make a splash potion, but then he threw it at Zombieswine (who earlier became a giant) only to get seriously beaten up by him. Creep got a D. A funny Easter egg was him trying to see the board behind Ghist's head. In Combat, he was assigned to kill the human, which he did by blowing up in an agressive fashion. During Zombee's turn, he laughed at human along with the other monsters giving Zombee the self-esteem needed to stop getting straight Fs. Creep got a C. In Meet The New Students, he was only seen eating gunpowder in a cartoonish manner as a cameo, yet there is a possibility that he was speaking to the new students along with the rest of the class. In Mining, he really showed his stealing ability , he was paired up with Blaise to get valuable ores much to her dismay (causing her to burn him). Creep blew himself up so they could find ores, Blaise found 2 Emeralds which she dropped, while she wasn't looking, Creep stole them, making her furious. He was then seen running to Endie from an angry Blaise, who made Creep return the emeralds. He did, then stole Zombieswine's ores making Endie laugh. Creep got a C. In Acrobatics, he was trying to improve his stinker grades by winning the athletics race track against Zombee. He also managed to blow himself across the entire acrobatics area. He also blew himself up to get through the wall. He got a C. In Trick or Treat, just like any other student, he was seen trick-or-treating in a village controlled by mobs. Unlike Zupay's griefing, he tested out his stealing ability by first stealing a chest from a zombie villager. He then tried to steal from another house but was scared away after he saw that it was a cat controlling that house. He dressed up as a vampire. He was later seen at the end stealing a cookie that belonged to Blaise. In Merry Christmas, he got a minecart. In Combat 2, he was against Silvester. He ran uo to him, hissing, but Silvester went underground. He then saw him again but Silvester went underground yet again, angering him. Silvester bit two of his feet, making him explode, yet Silvester managed to survive the explosion. He got an F. Personality Creep is apparently very lazy and a kleptomaniac, as demonstrated many times over the course of the Monster School YouTube video series. However, he also seems cowardly and will cooperate under pressure, as evidenced by his behavior in the Mining video. However, he is actually a kind student, as he doesn't generally want to harm anyone, and is shown to be very kind to Endie, Zombee and Skellington. Even to the students he steals work from he isn't much harmful, except Blaise. Abilities Creep doesn't have any outstanding abilities besides exploding himself and rebuilding but, he's slightly more clever than the other students in the Mob School series. He also often tries to steal his's classmate's work. Trivia *Creep is shown to sometimes be a coward as he hid behind Endie once after he ran from Blaise, he also shook with fear when hiding behind Endie which was hilarious. *The name Creep is short for Creeper and also describes someone to be weird, scary and threatening. *Creep can explode certain body parts to acheive a goal, then putting himself back together. *After Creep returned Blaise's emeralds, he stole Zombieswine's ores. This made Endie laugh since he is the only one Endie dislikes in the class. *Creep likely gets low grades since he has no hands, putting him at a disadvantage from his classmates. *His pairing stats according to the fans: link Category:Students Category:Monster School